An Extremely Big Wish
An Extremely Big Wish is the fourth episode of season one of Jimmy Two-Shoes: The Very New Generation. Summary Jimmy Two-Shoes wants to be bigger, so when his most trusted pen pal sends him a magic wishing orb, Jimmy wishes to be bigger. Unfortunately, it doesn't go as Jimmy Two-Shoes expected! Plot Jimmy Two-Shoes asks Puffy if he is fine. Puffy says that Jimmy Two-Shoes is fine, but would look better bigger. Jimmy Two-Shoes, believes he is not big enough to be the perfect size. Jimmy Two-Shoes asks this to Beezy, but Beezy isn't sure. So he asks Heloise, and she tells him he's fine just how big is, but Jimmy Two-Shoes isn't convinced. At home, Jimmy Two-Shoes gets a package from his pen pal Tooshy Girl. The package has a magic wishing orb. Using the orb, Jimmy Two-Shoes wishes to be bigger, and the orb seems to grant his wish, but Jimmy Two-Shoes doesn't notice. Disappointed, he puts it down. However, Jimmy Two-Shoes is suddenly surrounded by a white aura, causing him to shout, "Oh my! Either I'm real crazy, or I put that thing down too soon!" And he suddenly grows and hits the ceiling. Hearing the sound, Puffy leads Beezy and Heloise to Jimmy Two-Shoes' house, opens the door to find the grown Jimmy Two-Shoes looking surprised. Panicking, Puffy asks Jimmy Two-Shoes what had happened. Jimmy Two-Shoes does an explanation on what had happened. Puffy, Beezy and Heloise are then lead to a misunderstanding, mistaking Jimmy Two-Shoes' stomach growling for thunder. After Jimmy confesses the supposed thunder was actually the sound of him hungry, Puffy assumes that Jimmy Two-Shoes must be really hungry due to his size and that his stomach must have grown with the rest of him. After Jimmy Two-Shoes eat his large snack, he is still hungry however, as evidenced by his stomach growling again. However, Puffy does not want to deplete Jimmy's home from his food, but Jimmy grows again, breaking through the roof. Having gotten even hungrier, Jimmy Two-Shoes demands for a snack, but Puffy states that his food's not going to be enough to satisfy Jimmy's hunger. Jimmy Two-Shoes starts to eat trees, but this just makes Jimmy Two-Shoes grow bigger. Jimmy continues to eat and grow, until he stops eating, apparently finally having satisfied his hunger. Puffy finds the orb that started all this in the kitchen, but when he comes back, Jimmy Two-Shoes and Heloise are nowhere to be seen. Beezy shouts that Jimmy went off with Heloise. It then shows Jimmy doing a King Kong act, at the top of a building, holding Heloise in one hand. Jimmy Two-Shoes hopes Puffy and Beezy hurry up with the orb. Puffy, holding the orb, wishes Jimmy Two-Shoes was normal sized again. The wish works, and Puffy gets the two back to the ground. Jimmy Two-Shoes says that he learned a lesson, that you are fine, just how big you are. End of episode. Goofs •When Jimmy Two-Shoes asks Puffy if he is fine, Puffy is miscolored a lighter blue than normal. I'll finish this later, so please do not edit.